In lumine Tuo videbimus lumen
by SacredNagChampa
Summary: She hated herself. And how acquainted she had become with words like: taboo, abhorrent, incest. Because that’s what it was. This sick thing inside of her. Justin/Alex.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I mean no offense by using quotes from the Bible in this story. Also, this is my first WOWP fic, it's probably going to be a little out of character, I'm sorry about that. And I'm trying. This will be short, only a few chapters. The rest of the story will be more detailed and the chapters will be much longer than this first one.

_Then the man said, "This at last is bone of my bones and the flesh of my flesh;_

_This one shall be called Woman, for out of the Man this one was taken."_

_Genesis 2:23_

Freshmen Year, Fall Semester

Alex Russo wasn't a bad person. _Really_. Sure, she did sort of bad things. But nothing too horrible. Nothing that couldn't be fixed with an apology or an "I won't do it again" followed by the batting of her lashes.

So it was safe to say that she never thought of her brother like _that_ before. When Harper would go on and on about how dreamy her older brother was, she'd make a face and mumble "eww" under her breath and proceed to tune out her friend's ramblings.

She _was_ a normal sister. Until that day.

The first time she thought of her brother in that _dirtybadwrong_ way was at his graduation. It wasn't that he was dressed differently, well, other than that hideous polyester gown; there was just something about him that she had never seen before.

He was confident, and as cliché as it sounds, radiant. He was grinning so big that it hurt her face. He was cool, calm and collected during his valedictorian speech, he was elated with his friends and laughed off all of her insults with a ruffle to her dark tresses.

And she easily ignored the flutter in her belly when he would pause what he was doing and send a content smile her way.

It was probably just some bad meatballs from his open house.

00000

It only got worse over the summer.

They went to Florida. And that new confident Justin that she met at graduation came with them. Instead of looking for a cheap summer romance, she spent three weeks glancing at her brother's naked torso and sending glares at girls that were doing the same.

00000

She couldn't go with them to Columbia. She was afraid she'd do something stupid.

Which really, that was nothing new, but now the stupid things she was doing would have horrible consequences.

Before if she messed up a spell or failed a test she was grounded for a week or her mp3 player was taken away. But now…she could ruin _everything_. Every relationship that meant anything to her.

She hated herself. And how acquainted she had become with words like: taboo, abhorrent, _incest_. Because that's what it was. This sick thing inside of her. And instead of ignoring it she acted on it. She would hug Justin a little too tight and let her lips linger a second too long on his cheek when she wished him goodnight.

She didn't know what stupid thing she'd do at Columbia. Probably assault him with her lips, beg him not to go and then be disowned.

She's not sure what happens to someone in love with their brother, what the punishment might be. Although she suspects it has something to do with the eternal flames of hell.

00000

Jerry and Teresa notice that Alex is a little more boy crazy than usual this year.

But they brush it off and assume it's because she's sixteen, going on seventeen and that's just what seventeen year old girls do.

00000

Justin's a little more than hurt that Alex barley talks to him. It's been a long semester. It's been daunting, fun, and a little scary. He wanted to tell these things to her. He wanted her to comfort him and sooth his fears.

They had gotten along so well this summer. He thought she had been growing up.

Freshman Year, Spring Semester

He's a little more confident this term. He has a few new friends, he enjoys his classes, and there's a girl in his Chem class that's been trying to catch his eye.

He barely gets this out before Alex sighs heavily into the phone and hangs up on him.

He runs a hand tiredly over his face and clicks the END button.

00000

Alex's grades sucked last term. Her parents are disappointed but they don't seem too surprised by her report card. She's grounded until her grades are Cs. At least.

Harper stops by the sub station more often. But Alex barely acknowledges her and soon the two aren't even talking.

Alex spends most of her time in her room. Reading and researching. Listening to music and writing. Sinning and lusting. Crying.

Losing.

Losing this battle. Or losing herself.

She isn't sure which.

00000

Alex announces that she's going to church one morning in March. Max furrows his brows and frowns, "But it's not Easter until April."

She just sighs heavily before opening the door and leaving the loft.

Jerry sends a perplexed look to his wife but she just shrugs and goes back to her tea and magazine.

00000

Justin comes home in May. He's scruffy and his clothes aren't exactly clean. That radiant Justin is even brighter than he was at graduation. He goes on and on about Kate. How she gets him like no one else.

He thinks he could fall in love with her.

Teresa is clearly ecstatic. Jerry smiles and looks back and forth at his wife and eldest. Max rolls his eyes. Alex announces she's done with dinner and leaves the table.

00000

Alex has all As and one B on her report card that June.

00000

Jerry and Teresa are a little concerned. Happy, but concerned.

00000

Alex barely leaves her room and hasn't talked to Justin since May.

00000

Justin goes back to Columbia in August. His dorm is close to Kate's and he introduces her to his parents and Max.

She smiles brightly, her hair is shiny and her blue eyes sparkle. Teresa immediately likes the girl.

"I thought you had a sister?" Kate innocently asks. She doesn't notice how all the Russo's tense.

Justin clears his throat, "I do. She's umm…."

"Sick." Max finally finishes. He says it with such conviction and the rest of the Russo's finally have a word for it.

Kate apologizes, says she hopes she can meet her soon.

00000

Alex stays at the loft and sobs into Justin's comforter.

It still smells like him.


	2. Chapter 2

_The woman said to the serpent, "We may eat of the fruit of the tress in the garden; but God said, 'You shall not eat of the fruit of the tree that is in the middle of the garden, nor shall you touch it, or you shall die.'" _

_Genesis 3:2-3_

Sophomore Year, Fall Semester 

Justin receives the first one two weeks after his return to Columbia. It's short and sweet. The handwriting is familiar so he assumes it's from Kate.

00000

_Morning without you is a dwindled dawn. - Emily Dickinson _

00000

Harper tries to talk to her on the first day of school. And since she has this new plan that involves _being an actual person, _she smiles at her childhood friend and nods along as she listens to her story.

The day passes quickly, not that Alex really has any concept of time anymore, but hey, she's trying. She remembers The Plan and invites Harper over after school.

Teresa smiles brightly at her only daughter when she comes home from school that day with Harper in tow. She rushes towards the pair and insists that Alex take the day off and catches up with her friend.

Alex agrees and smiles (she thinks) at her mother and drags Harper up to the loft.

"Oh, wow." Harper murmurs as she glances around at Alex's room. She takes in the made bed, the bare walls, pile of CDs on the floor and the ancient looking volumes on the desk. This is way too subdued to be Alex Russo's bedroom. But as she continues looking around she takes in Alex's outfit and realizes with some disdain that it _matches_.

"What?"Alex questions; did she leave something out? Something about Justin? She takes in her room and quietly sighs in relief when she notices it's how she left it this morning.

Harper just shakes her head, "Nothing. Just…I guess I didn't realize how much you changed."

"Oh." _Well_, Alex thinks to herself, _that's probably a good thing_.

00000

_The heart has its reasons which reason knows not of. –Blaise Pascal _

00000

They're not from Kate. He thanked her for them, took in her perplexed look and then showed them to her.

"Aww," she coos and leans into him. "That's adorable, Justin."

He grins at this and wraps an arm around her slender waist. "Yeah, I guess it is."

She pecks his cheek, "Just remember that you're mine, okay? I mean, this girl can crush on you all she wants, but you're mine."

His smile widens and he kisses her hard, "Of course."

Their kisses progress and they make their way to his small bed and Justin thinks that tonight might be _the_ night when the phone rings and Kate's groaning in disappointment when he jumps from the bed to answer it.

"Y'ello?" He asks and his heart maybe skips a beat when there's a familiar laugh on the other end and his sister replies, "Seriously, Justin? You still think that's cool? I thought you were _learning_ at college."

Kate watches her boyfriend, at first quietly amused at his confused look, but then frowns when he smiles so big and breathlessly laughs, "Alex," into the phone.

00000

_There is no remedy for love but to love more. –Henry David Thoreau _

00000

Alex is proud of herself. She's managing to go to school, work at the sub station and hang out with Harper. So, she figures that The Plan is doing rather well.

She called Justin one night in October and has been calling him twice a week since. It was hard the first time (especially when she heard _her _sigh distastefully in the background) but now she's to the point that she'll take any little part of Justin that he'll offer. Even if all he remains is her older brother.

00000

_The Plan:_

_Act normal (Whatever that means.)_

_Interact with other (this means acknowledging them, talking to them.)_

_Maintain grades (mom and dad responded well to the decent ones.)_

_Go to church (try confessional, just attending it isn't working as well as hoped.)_

_Stay clean (it helps for some reason.)_

00000

Harper stays the night late in November and everything seems almost right.

But when Alex brings in the movie that they planned on watching, she finds Harper sifting through her things. She watches her quietly for a few moments but Harper must sense her presence because she turns around.

Alex takes in the worn notebook in her hands, her red rimmed eyes and the thoroughly disgusted look on her face. Alex sighs heavily, her shoulders sagging and begins to cry herself.

Harper knows.

00000

Justin sleeps with Kate a week before Christmas break. He feels bad because he comes too soon and Kate didn't really enjoy herself. She assures him that it'll get better with practice.

He grins at her and what her words imply.

So they go at it like bunnies for the next few days.

He calls Alex and tells her. He doesn't know why.

She's quiet for a few minutes, lets out a shaky sob and tells him she has to go.

He can tell she's jealous. But he can't be sure if she's jealous of him losing his virginity first or if….

But that's crazy. And disgusting. He swallows the bile that rises in his throat.

He wonders if she's jealous of Kate.

00000

Christmas is tense, to say the least.

Jerry and Teresa assumed wrong when they thought that Alex was almost back to her normal self. Her grades are still superb (which is still odd but they know not to complain), but she's stopped talking to Harper, she's even more reserved than she was during the summer and Jerry (he doesn't tell this to Teresa because she's worried enough) hears her crying every night.

00000

She tries the confessional thing.

"Bless me father, for I have sinned. It's been…." She sighs heavily and shifts in the uncomfortable seat. "I've never done this before…"

The priest assures her that that's okay and encourages her to continue.

She tries. But the longer she takes to figure out how to word it, the more nervous she becomes. The priest is patient, but she can't do it.

So she runs.

Sophomore Year, Spring Semester 

Everything is wrong with Alex again. And Justin takes all the blame because she was okay before he told her about Kate.

He thinks he's getting close to what all of this odd behavior means, but he doesn't know what he's more afraid of.

Being right.

Or being wrong.

00000

Alex applies to NYU. There's no point in trying to get in to a college out of state. Yes, she's dramatic, but she's not about to move across the country because she's experiencing unrequited love. It's not like she's the first person to suffer through it.

Although she's sure most people aren't in love with their brothers.

00000

Justin's been thinking about Alex a lot lately.

Ever since he heard that jealousy in her voice the night he told her about Kate he's been thinking about her.

More than what he thinks is healthy and certainly not the way one should think of their little sister. Her voice that night, the hollowness to it, the sob, it's all let him think of her in ways he isn't allowed.

He thinks about her long dark locks, her warm brown eyes, her pouty mouth, her husky voice…

He breaks up with Kate in February, two days before Valentine's Day.

He only feels a little bad.

00000

Alex hears about it from Max who apparently only knows because he overheard their mom on the phone.

Justin dumped Kate.

Alex allows herself a small smile and continues to eat her cereal.

"Oh come on, Alex, that's a little harsh, even for you. He's our brother. You could show a little sympathy."

Alex just stares at Max for a few seconds before she nods seriously, "You're right."

Max just rolls his eyes.

00000

Alex calls him a few days after the breakup. "You okay?"

He shrugs to himself and says, "I will be."

Alex 'hmm's' on the other end and then they remain quiet. He listens to her steady breathing and relaxes on his bed, "I'm sorry," he whispers. He doesn't say for what.

"I know."

00000

Alex gets into NYU.

00000

Justin decides he's a sick bastard.

He doesn't know why it took him so long to realize it.

Because jerking off to thoughts of your sister is seriously wrong.

00000

Alex hugs him tightly when he comes home. She's decided that she's done with the plan and that _she just doesn't care. _

00000

Justin rolls his eyes when Alex suggests that they watch _The Other Boleyn Girl_. But she insists that it's good and _come on, Natalie Portman is in it_.

He sits as far away from her as possible. Which isn't that far. He's forgotten how small this bright piece of furniture is.

He likes the movie and really gets into it. He's oblivious to Alex constant glances and the way she bites her lower lip.

And then Ann asks her brother, George, to sleep with her.

Justin stiffens.

"Justin?" Alex questions.

"What?" He replies, not looking at her.

"You alright?"

He nods, "Yeah," clearing his throat, "This just ends with her getting her head chopped off, right?"

Alex nods slowly, "Right. Justin, seriously, what's wrong?"

He makes a noise and shakes his head, "Nothing, I'm going to bed."

"Okay," she says, obviously disappointed. "Goodnight."

"Night," he whispers and rushes up to his room.

00000

Alex passes his door a few minutes later and hears him grunt and then moan "Alex" so softly she thinks she imagined it.

But something tells her she didn't.

00000

Justin wakes the next morning and finds a note under his door.

_Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle. - Amy Bloom _

And then everything clicks.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Indeed, I was born guilty, a sinner when my mother conceived me."_

_Psalm 51:5_

Junior Year, Fall Semester

The summer was full of severe sexual tension with absolutely no relief. Well, _other _than his hand.

So when the end of August approaches he's sort of okay with leaving. He lucked out in the whole housing lottery so he's going to live in East Campus with five strangers and have his own bedroom…which will be useful.

He is beyond disgusting.

00000

Teresa cries when they leave Alex at NYU, she's so proud of her baby girl and it's going to be so quiet at the loft without her two oldest.

Jerry's still amazed Alex got in. Granted, her grades did improve greatly the last year and a half of her high school career. But still.

00000

Alex has a secret, well, other than the whole 'in love with a brother that might be in love with her too'; she wore the smarty pants during the first half of the ACTs.

Not that anyone needs to know.

00000

His roommates aren't the friendliest, but he doesn't really care.

He talks to her once a week.

It's awkward but he needs to hear her.

00000

Alex can't stand her roommate. Her name is Nikki (short for Nicolet, but who wants be called _that_?); she wears weird clothes, drinks a lot, and sleeps with everyone.

_Jesus._

Alex hasn't had a decent night's sleep since the second week of school. There's always creaking, moaning and the sound of bodies moving together.

She adds earplugs to her shopping list.

00000

There's a difference between getting off to the thought of your sister and actually _having sex with your sister._

So as much as he wants her, he can't do a damn thing about it.

Not yet at least.

00000

She read this book once about this couple. They fall in love under strange circumstances.

The guy is always gone because he can time travel or something like that. And the girl is kind of sad because she's always waiting. But she keeps living because eventually the guy comes back and even if it's only for a day, or a few weeks it's _so worth it_ because nothing is better than the two of them together.

And Alex thinks: _yeah, that's about right._

So she waits. Because there's nothing else to do.

00000

He hugs her on Thanksgiving. It isn't much. But he's trying.

She smiles at him warmly and he figures it was the right thing to do.

00000

Alex comes back from the library one night to find Nikki giving head to their World Civ professor.

She rolls her eyes, plants herself outside door and pulls out her iPod and her latest book.

00000

Justin really doesn't understand how she did this. It's hard, confusing, lonely and just plain sucks.

He figures it's sort of like having an addiction. So his first step is acknowledging it.

He stares at himself in the mirror one night and practices, "Hello, my name is Justin Russo and I'm in love with my sister."

00000

She kisses him on the cheek Christmas morning.

She couldn't help it. His skin was flushed with excitement and his eyes were especially grey.

_He's still such a kid_, she thinks to herself with a small smile and a quiet laugh.

00000

Teresa hurriedly snapped a picture of Alex pecking Justin's cheek.

It's been such a long time since they've really gotten along.

00000

He googles 'incest' one night and spends hours reading about it.

Is this what Alex did?

Junior Year, Spring Semester 

"Why don't you date anyone?" Nikki asks her after winter break.

Alex glances at her and shrugs, turns the page in her latest copy of _Elle. _"The person I want isn't available at the moment."

Nikki scoffs, "So? You can still have fun. Come with me tonight."

Alex sighs, "No thanks."

Nikki shakes her head and walks toward the door, "Whateve, let me know when you're done with this," she motions at Alex's pajama clad form with a frown, "and we'll have some fun."

"Sure, looking forward to it." She rolls her eyes at the door.

00000

"Russo! Some girl is here to see you."

Justin's brow creases, no one comes to visit. Oh God, what if it's Kate? He walks down the stairs and is pleasantly surprised to see Alex at the bottom of them.

Her cheeks are rosy and there's still some snow in her hair. "Hey. _You_ should buy me some ice cream."

He smirks, "Really? In February, why?"

She raises her eyes skyward, "'Cause it's Valentine's Day, _duh_."

His smile widens, "Of course, silly me. Let me get my coat."

They hold hands and the warmth of her hand burns.

00000

She gets drunk in March. She was bored, lonely and just tired of everything, so she took Nikki up on her offer and goes to some lame ass party.

It smells like sweat and pot and _debauchery_, she scrunches up her nose in disgust. She drinks a couple (okay, like, five) wine coolers and some guy tries to feel her up. She knees him in the groin and rushes outside and hails a taxi.

She doesn't remember telling the cab driver where she wanted to go but somehow she's ended up on Justin's doorstep.

She knocks and some pissy girl answers the door and glares at her before leading her to Justin's room and leaving her there.

Justin lets her in, gives her some boxers and a shirt to sleep in (he only peeks once while she's changing) and watches her after she passes out on his bed.

00000

"Hello, my name is Justin Russo and I'm in love with my sister."

00000

She finally just gets tired of it and pulls him down to kiss her one night.

He pulls away a second later and she feels his hot breath on her neck as he breathes in and out. She gives him a second and sure enough his lips are back on hers.

He traces her bottom lip with his tongue and she quietly moans.

_So worth it. _

A/N: I've forgotten to do this the last two chapters: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. Or _Elle. _Or the novel _The Time Traveler's Wife. _Or anything else that I may mention that sounds familiar. Thank you for reviewing and please continue to let me know what you think of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

"_For my loins are filled with burning, and there is no soundness in my flesh."_

_Psalm 38:7_

Senior Year, Fall Semester

Alex claims they've been dating or _whatever_ since February, but Justin is always disagreeing, saying they didn't get together until they kissed in May.

But Alex is pretty sure she's right.

00000

Justin enjoys the summer at home. Alex sneaks into his room most nights and even though they're not having sex or anything (yet), he's pretty pleased with everything.

Especially the whole holding her while she's asleep thing.

00000

Jerry and Teresa have never had a more relaxing summer. Usually they're reprimanding their daughter for teasing Justin, and while she still teases him, it's in a much nicer way; well they assume anyway, it seems much nicer. Especially since Justin is usually smiling at whatever his sister has just said.

00000

Justin uses just a little bit of magic to guarantee himself a studio apartment in Watt.

00000

Max is a little suspicious. His older siblings have a secret and he's pretty determined to figure out whatever the hell it is.

00000

So they're down in the lair fooling around one night, Alex's bra and t-shirt having disappeared some time ago when they hear a light gasp and something clatter.

Justin hurries to cover his sister's naked torso and mentally prepares himself for the yelling that's about to occur.

But then Max emerges from his hiding spot and says, "It's okay guys. I won't tell. I just wanted to know what the two of you were hiding. But…I know now. And, yeah, you can keep it to yourselves."

It's all very awkward.

00000

Max keeps his promise.

00000

Alex stops briefly at NYU. Tells her roommate she'll be spending most of her time at her boyfriend's apartment.

00000

September is amazing. Alex doesn't go to many classes and at first Justin is upset and they fight about it. But he finally shuts up because spending time with her is slowly becoming more important than anything else.

00000

She revels in the small things.

Holding his hand in public. Arguing with him in the grocery store over what cereal to buy. Watching old DVDs with him in bed. Doing the dishes with him. Kissing him in the morning, kissing him goodbye, kissing him goodnight. _Kissing him._

00000

She sees Harper once. She and Justin are out with a bunch of their friends, leaving the restaurant that they just had dinner at.

Harper watches her from across the street. Alex follows her gaze and sees Justin's arm wrapped securely around her waist. She looks up at Harper, who offers her a small smile and walks away.

00000

They still haven't, well, you know, done _it_. Not that he doesn't want to. Because he does. He just knows that it's probably going to hurt her and he doesn't want that.

00000

They come home from a friend's Halloween party, Justin's a little buzzed, so Alex uses it to her advantage and straddles him in their bed.

She gets pretty far when he grabs her wrist and tells her to stop. She groans in frustration and tears her hands away from him. "Just stop cockblocking me! God!" She removes herself from the bed and storms off to their tiny kitchen and starts to wash the few dishes that are in the sink.

Justin sighs, follows her and wraps his arms around her small waist.

She ignores him and remains stiff in his embrace until he starts to plant small kisses down her neck. She sighs and leans against him, "I know you don't want to cause me any pain. But you're going to have to. It won't be that bad. We're going to have to, Justin."

He sighs heavily and nuzzles her neck, "I know."

00000

They finally do.

It hurts like a bitch. And she cries. And she never wants to do it again.

But then it gets a little bit better.

And she starts to think it's not so bad.

Senior Year, Spring Semester 

Everything's pretty great. Alex managed a 3.0 even though she rarely went to class. Justin is doing really well (of course). They're relationship is stable, all things considered.

And they're finally having sex, or making love, or whatever.

They're _together_.

00000

Yes, she's sexually active.

Her last period? Oh, God. Uhh, December?

A blood sample? Yeah, sure.

00000

"What do we do?" Justin asks hoarsely. He leans back against the couch and runs a hand tiredly over his face.

"What do you think, Justin? God, you're so stupid sometimes."

His eyes widen and he glances up at her, "Alex?"

She wipes her cheeks roughly and looks away, "I have to, Justin. We can't keep it. Do you need reasons? Let's see: I'm nineteen. In college. I have no money. Oh yeah, and there's that whole my brother is the father of my bastard, inbred child."

He flinches at her words. "Alex." He whispers softly. "I'm sorry."

And then she's in his arms. And her small frame is shaking and she's sobbing into his shirt. He kisses her head. "I'm so sorry."

00000

She doesn't have to get the abortion.

She miscarries a couple of days later.

00000

She won't touch him anymore.

00000

He hears her crying one night in March. So he warily wraps an arm around her and she finally accepts his embrace.

He kisses her bottom lip gently and tucks her hair behind her ear. "It's okay." He whispers against her lips.

She starts to respond and kisses him harder, traces his lip with her tongue. She fists his wife beater and struggles to bring his weight on top of her.

He pulls away and kisses her gently down her neck and collarbone. But she's too impatient for that and hurries to take her top off. He gets the idea and takes off her underwear and then his boxers.

She grabs his chin and kisses him pulls him down for a deep, urgent kiss. He thrusts into her and groans. She sighs softly and throws her head back.

It's all very fast and it kind of hurts her but she doesn't care. She missed this. She missed _him_.

When their done, half of her body lays across his and she plants a small kiss on his chest. "I love you." She whispers.

And since she isn't one for apologizing, he takes this as one, he smiles and replies, "I love you, too."

00000

They talk about it often. The whole, "what do we do after" thing. And it's hard.

What do they do?

Do they stop after he graduates? Go back to being just brother and sister? Or do they give their family up for each other?

It's the night before his graduation and they still haven't decided.

Justin's sitting at the foot of their bed, thinking hard about what to do, Alex sits behind him, with her head resting against his back. "Do we runaway?" She asks quietly.

He just sighs and doesn't say anything.

00000

When they go to bed that night, he holds her especially close.

She barely sleeps.

He barely sleeps.

But by morning they've come to a decision.

He whispers what he wants into her ear. She doesn't say anything, just nods.

Well, they have a plan now.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thanks again for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Just the epilogue after this, folks. Which should hopefully be up in the next few days.


	5. Epilogue

"_Who can say, 'I have made my heart clean; I am pure from my sin'?"_

_Proverbs 20:9_

Epilogue 

Choosing a place to live wasn't all that hard. Alex loves the snow and Justin loves the diversity of a big city. So they pick Chicago.

They don't get married. Not that they don't want to. It's just that they can't.

But he buys her a ring before they leave New York.

00000

The first year was hard. Really hard.

She misses telling their mom about her day. He misses learning things from their dad.

They do keep in contact with Max, he is, after all the one that helped them with all this. He calls them once a week.

00000

Justin gets a job teaching at a middle school.

Alex transfers to Roosevelt and works part time at a restaurant.

Chicago isn't New York. But it slowly becomes home.

Alex loves Navy Pier and the Magnificent Mile. Justin prefers the Art institute and the Field Museum.

00000

On Fridays they go to Uno's with their friends and wait forever in line.

It doesn't take them long to figure out why everyone loves Chicago style pizza.

00000

The years pass and their friends begin to start families.

Justin tries to ignore the wistful look in Alex's eyes.

00000

Alex gets into a funk again.

She knows it's wrong but she really wants a baby.

Just one.

00000

It becomes their new argument.

Whether or not to have a baby.

Would the baby be okay?

00000

It takes a lot of convincing but Justin finally agrees.

He gets really tired of hearing, _But those German siblings had four, I just want one. _

And truth be told, he really wants one too.

00000

They have a baby boy. Max flies to Chicago for it. He uses his magic to keep _everything_ secret.

So the doctors never suspect a thing.

They name him Zachary Brandon Russo.

Zach for short.

00000

She marvels at their baby, counts his tiny fingers and toes, softly touches the black tuft of hair on his head.

00000

He grows so _fast_ and looks more like Justin every day.

Soon he's smiling, laughing, and crawling.

00000

Justin beams at his son when he comes home one day to find him raising his chubby arms and calling "dad" in his soft baby voice.

00000

Her son doesn't know his grandparents and can never have siblings. No matter how much he pleads.

She and Justin still fight about the dumbest things, she still teases him mercilessly and he still rolls his eyes at her few ditzy remarks.

But they have each other. And their beautiful baby boy.

_So_, she tells Justin one night, _it_ _may not be happily ever after, but it must be pretty damn close_.

_-fin-_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I was seriously debating giving them a much more realistic ending, but I prefer the happy ones. Thank you so much for all the reviews. And I have to specially thank Mikelann. For putting up with all my rambling about this story. And reading the chapters while they were in progress. And for pushing me to finish it.


End file.
